The present invention relates to traffic control systems, and more specifically, to context-based traffic flow controls.
Designing systems of roads and associated traffic controls to permit optimal flow of vehicles can be a challenge. Frequently, a traffic control system that is historically known to be optimal during a particular time of day may be far from optimal at that time of day due to events, such as weather conditions, construction detours, traffic accidents, etc. Further, creating and maintaining optimal traffic control systems is expensive. In addition to a network of traffic lights and signage, many highly trafficked areas are also assigned traffic control police to safely direct vehicles through busy intersections and high-volume traffic merging areas. Cash-strapped municipalities would benefit from a system that is able to provide optimal traffic flow while generating income at the same time.